1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet buckle and, more particularly, to a ratchet buckle that easily reels a strap without resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the transportation operation of general goods, racks will be located on vehicles to limit movement of the goods, and straps will tie up the racks to ensure the stability of the goods. The tightening of the straps is made by hooks at ends of the straps hooking at two sides of a track frame and fastened by ratchet buckles.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional ratchet buckle comprises a body 6 and a trigger 7. The body 6 has a first end and a second end. The first end of the body 6 has two pivotal holes 61 formed oppositely to pivotally engage a pivotal shaft 62, which is mounted with a reel of strap. Two ratchet wheels 63 sleeve on the pivotal shaft 62 on inner sides of the two pivotal holes 61 respectively. The second end has a fixing rod 64 transversally formed and mounted with another strap. An interior of the body 6 has a resiliently slidable locking board 65 operationally extending to one dent of the ratchet wheels 63 to lock. The trigger 7 has a first end and a second end. The first end of the trigger 7 has two shaft holes 71 oppositely formed to sleeve on the pivotal shaft 62. The second end of the trigger 7 has a grip 72 for holding by users. Additionally, the trigger 7 has a resilient slidable pushing board 73 extended to engage one dent of the ratchet wheel 63 for locking and driving the ratchet wheel 63 and the pivotal shaft 62 to rotate. By operating the trigger 7 to pivotally swing relative to the body 6, the strap is reeled on the pivotal shaft 62. By locking the ratchet wheels 63 timely, the straps are ensured not to loosen.
Additionally, when the strap is withdrawn, the trigger 7 is pulled away from the body 6 to spread to make the ratchet wheels 63 secured on the two ends of the pivotal shaft 62 unlocked by the locking board 65 and the pushing board 73. Thereby, the pivotal shaft 62 is released to make the user rapidly withdraw and collect the strap.
However, in actual operation, when the trigger 7 is pulled away from the body 6 as shown in FIG. 10, the locking board 65 of the body 6 provides a pushing force to the trigger 7 to make the inner edge of the two shaft holes 71 of the trigger 7 abut one side edge of the pivotal shaft 62. Meanwhile, the pushing board 73 of the trigger 7 provides a pushing force to the body 6 to make the two pivotal holes 61 of the body 6 tightly abut a corresponding side edge of the pivotal shaft 62, i.e. the two pivotal holes 61 of the body 6 and the two shaft holes 71 of the trigger 7 are misaligned, and, thus, a shearing force is caused and interferes with the pivotal shaft 62, which leads to retard rotation. Therefore, the straps cannot be rapidly withdrawn or collected.